


Trial & Error

by StephHoechlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Nephilim, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: When the little Nephilim becomes curious as to why he feels strange things towards you, you let him explore to his heart’s content.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Trial & Error

Ever since Jack had made an appearance you found yourself smitten with the cute Nephilim, dedicating yourself to helping him learn how to go about life as a human even though he was a powerful half archangel half human. You’d noticed Jack looking a little down when he passed you earlier on in the day, prompting you to wait until Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt before you left to find him, they didn’t seem to appreciate you spending so much time with him. 

“Jack?” you called softly, knocking on the door to his room and listening out for a reply, choosing to crack the door open ever so slightly when you didn’t receive one only to find he wasn’t there. Your lips pursed as you shut the door again, standing there for a few moments as you raked your brain for places he could be, knowing he hadn’t left the bunker which had you having a strange urge to check your own bedroom. Walking further down the hall you stopped outside your closed door before reaching out and twisting the handle to enter, spotting Jack curled up on your bed as you stood in the doorway, watching him as a small smile touched your lips, quietly closing the door behind you as you stepped inside. “Jack.” You cooed, running your fingers through his hair which had his eyes opening to look up at you, feeling your heart ache at the sadness in his blue irises which had you leaning down to be closer . “What’s wrong?” you asked, brushing your fingers through his hair again before he grabbed your hand and gave your arm a tug, prompting you to toe off your shoes and lie on your side next to him on your bed all while he continued clutching onto your hand. 

“I tried to ask Sam and Dean a question, I don’t think they liked it.” 

“What did you ask? Maybe I can help instead.” You made a mental note to smack the shit out of the brothers later for making Jack upset as you gazed sincerely at him, smiling yourself when you noticed his lips tilt upwards from your kindness, feeling his fingers curl a little tighter around your own. 

“Maybe I should have come to you, it is about you.” You gave him a questioning look as a prompt to explain, hearing him sigh as he tugged your hand towards his chest. “I get this strange feeling in my chest.”

“Strange how?” you asked, reaching out with your other hand to place your palm flat against his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the thin material of his shirt. “Painful?”

“No, umm, fluttery, it feels like my heart beats faster than it should.” The frown on his face was adorable, but you could feel your cheeks beginning to flush pink when your mind reacted to his words, watching his frown deepen before one of his hands reached out and gave your cheek an experimental prod. “Pink.” 

“Um, how else do you feel when you see me?” You stammered slightly which caused your blush to worsen which had his hand cupping the side of your face, most likely feeling how hot your cheeks had become. 

“Tingly, and something happens down there.” He glanced at his jeans which had you doing the same, biting the inside of your lip when you could see him beginning to get hard, the situation playing out completely different than you thought it would when you set out to find him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Okay.” You said softly, pushing yourself up so you were sat upright, tugging him up with you so you were sat facing each other. “Well, when a male sees something he likes, he can get turned on, meaning you get hard. There’s nothing wrong with you, Jack, it’s completely normal.” You tried to explain without cringing at your wording, watching him look down at his lap at the lump forming in his jeans before he focused his eyes on you again. “That fluttery feeling in your chest? I get that whenever I’m around you, it…” You paused and took a deep breath through your nose as you got ready to admit it. “It means I like you, really like you, love you.” 

“So, I love you? You are my favourite person here.” He grinned, making you smile. “Love, what do you do when you love someone?” 

“Show affection, usually.” He leant closer to you, making you swallow nervously. 

“How do I do that? Can you show me?” Deciding to be brave you slid your hand free of his and cupped either side of his face, leaning in closer until your lips met his and you kissed him gently, pulling back a few seconds later and looking at him with pink cheeks, seeing the intrigued expression on his face. “Can I try?” You nodded and released a surprised squeak when you were suddenly yanked closer to him, ending up half on his lap as his lips were pressed against yours, your eyes widening in shock before you took the chance to kiss him back, making his lips part so you could slide your tongue in and taste him for the first time. Your hands grabbed his head and buried your fingers into his hair, aware that you were now taking the lead in the kiss and feeling your body tingle at the muffled moan he let out when you slipped down and landed on the now prominent bulge in his jeans. You broke your lips away from his with a small gasp and found yourself gazing deeply into his eyes, not realising how tightly he was gripping you until you shifted and accidentally bumped his hard-on again, hearing the puff of breath that escaped him suddenly as his eyes widened slightly. “What?” He swallowed thickly and you tried not to move any more as he came to grips with what was going on with him. “What do I do?” The vulnerable look on his face had your heart going out to him, stroking your thumbs over his cheekbones as he gazed at you, your calm demeanour on the outside in turn calming him, though inside you were a stuttering mess of embarrassment and excitement. 

“Would you like me to help you?” He nodded and you pulled yourself free of his grasp, holding your hands out to him which he grabbed, letting you tug him off the bed and stand in front of you, tilting your head back a little as he was a few inches taller than you were. “If you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop, I don’t want you doing anything you’re not ready for. Okay?” A small frown creased his forehead, but he nodded again which had you puffing out a light sigh as you tried to exhale your nerves. 

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Just nervous.” You admitted, giving him a small smile before gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling upwards, forcing his arms to come up so you could pull it off over his head, dropping your hands down to undo his jeans and glancing up at him to see his eyes closed as you tugged them down, his breath hitching as your fingers brushed against him. With your teeth latched to the inside of your lip you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down, freeing him which had a jolt of heat rush straight to your core, causing you to squeeze your thighs together as you gently nudged him to sit back down on the bed, kneeling on the floor between his legs and tugging his pants off his feet. Keeping your touch light you wrapped your hand around him and gave a couple of testing pumps, flicking your eyes up to his face and watching him feel pleasure for the first time, continuing the slow motion and licking your lips before leaning forward and running your tongue along the underside of his dick, the moan he released shooting straight between your legs before you took most of him into your mouth. His hands fisted into your bedsheets as you bobbed your head slowly, keeping your eyes on him and finding yourself liking the way his face scrunched up in pleasure as you took care of him, grunting lightly in surprise when one of his hands shot out and knotted his fingers in your hair, causing his eyes to fly open as he loosened his grip. 

“S-sorry!” he stuttered, watching you with wide eyes as you stood and sat yourself on one of his thighs, your hand still curled around his cock and stroking which had him shuddering. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me.” You assured softly, letting him grab hold of you as he neared his climax, quickening your pace a little and watching him come undone before your eyes. His fingers dug into your sides as he came over the front of your shirt, not minding the mess as you eased him through his first orgasm, reaching out with your other hand and brushing the hair away from his forehead, leaning forward and landing a kiss to the end of his nose as you released him. You watched him shiver as he gradually calmed down, your head tilted slightly to one side as you did so, his eyes opening again after a few moments which had you seeing the gold return to blue. “Alright?” 

“That, felt good.” 

“Good.” You smiled, laughing lightly and letting your head be pulled closer by his hands to land your lips on his again, his palms warm either side of your face. His lips parted from yours and his forehead leant against your own, your breath hitching in your throat from the way his eyes stared intensely into your own, your thighs tensing which he could feel against his you were straddling. “Jack…”

“Can I touch you?”

“You can do whatever you want to me.” You breathed, being surprised at the way his eyes darkened before he plucked you off him and laid you out on the bed, hovering over you as he gazed down at you, his eyes seemingly taking every feature on your face. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.” An adorable grin popped up on his face and you couldn’t help the smile that graced yours even though your cheeks blushed pink, making him lean down and nuzzle the end of his nose against yours which had you giggling. “I’m not sure what I’m doing, I hope it’s okay.”

“Do whatever feels right to you.” His hands slipped under your shirt and you squirmed as his fingers dragged over your ticklish spots before he had your shirt over your head, joining his on the floor before he took in the new view beneath him, having to arch your back slightly for him to get his hands around and fiddle with the hooks on your bra. “Would you like some help?” you offered, pecking his lips as he pouted when he couldn’t get it off you before reaching behind yourself and unhooking it for him, letting him pull it off after. Once your head hit the pillow again his lips were attached to the side of your neck, making you sigh pleasantly as you let your eyes drift shut, letting him do as he wished in his bid to learn how to love before releasing a tiny moan when his mouth travelled down and his lips enclosed around your nipple. On their own accord your hips bucked up lightly against the thigh he had between your legs, feeling his lips curl upwards into a smile against your skin as his teeth skimmed over your sensitive nipple, grinding your core against his thigh again. “Please, Jack.” You breathed, needing more of his touch as you squirmed under him in a bid to get more friction where it was needed, opening your eyes in time to see him kiss you again, both of you moaning when it was more passionate than before. 

He sat up on his knees and worked on getting your jeans undone, tugging them down your legs and off your feet before dropping them over the side of the bed, hooking his fingers in the elastic of your panties and dragging them down as well, your cheeks flushing at how wet you were even though he’d barely done anything to you. His eyes lingered on you spread for him and you fought the urge to cover yourself, gasping lightly when he experimentally ran the back of his finger through your slick folds, hitting your clit which had your hips jerking in response. The look of intrigue remained on his face as he used the pad of his thumb to rub your clit, making a whimper slip past your lips which had his gaze briefly flicking up to your face to gage your reaction, pressing a little harder which rewarded him with a moan, his lips curving upwards at the sound. He shuffled himself further down the bed until he could place his face between your thighs, his warm breath fanning over you as he slid one of his fingers into your aching entrance and pumped it slowly. As soon as his tongue flicked over your clit you were grateful that the bunker was empty bar from the two of you as you moaned loudly, shuddering as the pleasure thrummed through you, fisting your fingers into the sheets under you until his free hand took hold of one of your own and placed it on his head, causing your eyes to open and look at him, moaning at the sight of him between your legs as your fingers weaved into his hair which had him smiling. 

“You’re doing so good, Jack.” You praised, catching the way his cheeks tinted pink as his smile widened, adding another finger into you and attaching his lips to your clit to suckle at it gently, squirming under his touch as you could feel your climax approaching. Your back began to arch off the mattress the closer you became and your breathing became heavier, a constant stream of pleased sounds escaping your lips until his name spilled out in a moan, hearing and feeling him hum as you came. Your body spasmed slightly as he moved back up your body, depositing himself beside you on his side as his arm draped over your stomach and pulled you closer to him, turning your head to look over at him in time to see him lick his lips. 

“You taste sweet.” He smiled, making you let out a breathy laugh as you reached down and laced your fingers through his. “But it seems I’m hard again.” 

“I love you, Jack.” 

“I love you too (Y/n).” he grinned, letting you push him onto his back as you climbed on top of his, his hands automatically grasping your hips as you sat on him with your hands flat against his chest, leaning down and kissing him as you manuvered yourself before you slowly slid down on him, the both of you moaning into each other’s mouths as he filled you until he was sheathed completely inside of you. Pulling back ever so slightly you saw his eyes glowing gold which suddenly brought back how powerful he was compared to you, shuddering at the added thrill before beginning to move your hips, your breath mixing with his as your faces remained close, feeling as though he was staring straight into your soul. Something warm wrapped around you and you gasped at the light touches it left over your body, looking questioningly at him as his grip tightened on you as you moved against him. “My grace.” He grunted, intensifying the feeling which had your body freezing as it vibrated in pleasure. 

“Jack.” You moaned, looking pleadingly down at him which had him rolling the both of you onto the other side of the bed so you were beneath him, his hands curled around the headboard of your bed as his hips instinctively began thrusting hard into you, leaving you to hold onto him as he buried himself deep into you every time he entered. “Jack!” you cried, screwing your eyes shut as you could feel yourself begin to cum again as you were still sensitive from the first time. 

“Look at me.” Your eyes opened on his command and you locked gazes with him right as you came, his name falling from your lips repeatedly as you contracted tightly around him, making him groan and thrust faster until he came with you, faintly hearing something crack behind you as his face scrunched in pleasure before he fell on top of you, his head laying on your chest which had you moving your hands to his hair, running your fingers through it and soothing the both of you. “I’m sorry.”

“What-”

“I broke your headboard.” He cut you off, making you blink as your brain processed what he’d said, tilting your head back slightly to glance back at the wood headboard and seeing the large shard missing from the top which had you laughing, hugging the Nephilim to you and kissing the top of his head. His blue eyes flicked up at you and you grinned at him, making his own lips curve upwards into a smile before he made himself comfortable on top of you. “I like showing you I love you.” 

“That makes two of us.” You murmured, staring down at the top of his head as you continued weaving your fingers through his hair until he looked up at you again, not being able to help yourself as you dipped your head and pressed your lips softly to his, going with the movement as he rolled the two of you onto your sides, finding yourself tucked up securely against his front. “Will you stay here while the brothers are gone?” 

“In your room?” You nodded. “Your room makes me feel safe.” 

“You make me feel safe.” His eyes widened slightly and he looked at you in awe which had your cheeks flushing, being met with a quick kiss before he had you cuddled tightly to him, your head tucked under his chest which had you smiling against his skin. 

“No matter what happens, I will always try and keep you safe.” He mumbled into your hair, causing the smile to still be on your lips as you let your eyes drift shut, nuzzling him lightly as the two of you relaxed against one another. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I wrote something for Jack! Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> \- Steph x


End file.
